


When Night Comes

by Mrs_Scientia0207



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Adventure, Chocobos, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Scientia0207/pseuds/Mrs_Scientia0207
Summary: In a blink of an eye everything changed for Jessica Calin. She lost her home, her king and almost her life. She had to flee from the only place she known. Her orders were to find the Prince and their friends, to keep them safe. She will never forget that night or anything that happens afterwards. All she knew is that she had an order to keep. A promise to fulfill.I don't own any characters besides my OC's. Also there will adult content. So skip if you like.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Play Words That We Couldn't Say by Steve Conte

AN: I'm gonna skip around a bit for the first chapter or two. 

~Night before the Noctis leaves on his trip~

Everyone, but Noctis and Ignis was here at last, which meant drinking time. Gladio is helping me carry all the drinks out to the back yard while Nyx is lighting a big bonfire. Thank the Astrals, I have a home on the outskirts of town and can get away with having little get togethers like this. I'm also grateful that the King is even permitting this, but I have a feeling he knows what it's like to be young and want to have fun too.

"Is everything set up?" Prompto asks excitedly from his chair near the edge of the pool. "Yes. Wanna make the drinks?" I ask. He jumps and flips the chair. He blushes as I laugh at his eagerness. He goes to the bar and starts making the drinks as Gladio and I sit down for a moment. Nyx finally got the fire lit. Crowe was fussing at Libertus about his foot. He just ignores her.

About twenty minutes later, Ignis and Noctis walk out the door. Noctis comes and flops down on me and smiles like a teenage boy. "Long day?" I ask. "Don't even get me started." He groans. "Like training with me is that bad." Gladio grunts beside me. I laugh. I massage his scalp, knowing that sometimes he gets bad headaches. He half smirks at me. "Come now. He also had to pack his own bags and clean his apartment." Ignis says, taking the seat on the other side of Gladio. I laugh as Noctis nuzzles closer to me. 

~Four hours later.~

I watch as everyone besides Ignis and I stumble into the house. Noctis said he was sleeping in my bed. I was okay with that. Gladio and Crowe went to spare rooms to sleep. Nyx helped Libertus to couch to sleep and walked off to his room. "Ignis, you don't have to help me clean up the mess. I got this." I say, trying to shoo him off to get in bed. 

He glances over at me and continues to pick up. "Nonsense. I will not leave you with the responsibility of cleaning alone. I don't mind." He answers. I get this feeling that he wants to spend more time with me before he leaves tomorrow. We both know that none of us will get to see each other again until they return, which will be a while. 

I pull out my phone and go through my music and play a song that I know Ignis likes. I lay the phone on the table and push the trash bag from his hands. He looks at me with confusion at first then hears the music playing softly in the spring breeze around us. He slips one gloved hand in mine and the other around my waist. 

He pulls me close and smiles softly. "You look beautiful in the dress, Jessica. It suits you." He mumbles quietly. I blush and look into his emerald eyes. "Thank you, Ignis." I'm wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with flowers on it. My hair is down in curls and I wore very light makeup. We continue to sway to the rhythm of the song. "It's been a long time since we had a moment together alone with interruption." He says as he places my hand on his shoulder. He takes his free hand and caresses my check with his gloved hand. I lean into his touch. 

"Ignis, promise me that you all will stay safe out there  
"Ignis, promise me that you all will stay safe out there. No going out after unless it's absolutely necessary." I say in a soft worried tone. "I will, dear. I promise. I'll make sure I bring everyone back safe and sound." He assures me. But I know something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it in the air. Something not's right. Even General Titus is not acting like himself.

When the song ends, Ignis can tell I'm distracted by my own thoughts. He pulls me into his chest. "Come let's get some rest, You know we will be leaving around 8 in the morning." He offers. He takes my hand and leads me into the house. I go in my room and see Noctis and Prompto have conquered my bed. I walk down the hall to Ignis's room. I knock on the door.

He opens the door and looks at me. "Noct and Prom have taken over my bed. Can I stay with you?" I ask, looking up and noticing that he is shirtless and his hair is down from it's usual style. He nods and moves out the doorway. I walk into the room and sit on the edge of the bed. He looks over at me as I play with the ends of my blonde hair. 

"Are you alright? You have been whether quiet all night?" Ignis asks. "Yeah, just worried about all this talk of the peace treaty signing. It doesn't seem fair that Noct should marry someone for peace. He should be allowed to marry the person he loves." I say, annoyed about the whole situation. I look back at the door and think about Prompto. "I know but if there is a chance for peace, the King and Noctis will push aside what they want for what needs to happen for the people." Ignis states. I sigh. I know that Ignis is right. It just seems like a joke to me. 

I just shake the thought and grab Ignis's arms. As I lean back, I pull him over me, removing his glasses. I lay them on the night stand. I lace my hands through his hair and pull him close to me. I kiss his lips and smile as he immediately responds. He pulls away after a moment just to look in my eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes." He says. He traces the side of my face. "Ignis, you already got me in your bed." I tease. He just glares at me. I smile up at him. "Okay, let's try it this way. Sir, I want you to fuck me before you leave tomorrow. I want you claim me." I moan and smirk at him. 

That works. His normal calm facade breaks and he growls. "Such dirty language from a beautiful young lady." He pins my arms above my head as he smashes his lips to mine. I can feel the desire radiate from him. He moves from my lips to my neck and I moan softly into the night. He sits up and looks down at me. "I can't do anything with this dress on. Remove it or I will." He says in a demanding tone. He summons his dagger. That sends a shiver down my spine and pools desire in my lower area. I rub my legs together and squirm underneath him. He summons one his daggers. Carefully, he leans down and cuts the straps of my dress. He lifts me up and removes the dress from my body. 

~The next morning~

I wake up in the bed alone. I look around and don't see Ignis anywhere. I see a note on his pillow.  
Dear Jessica,  
I've gathered the others and we have headed to the Citadel. There's coffee in the kitchen for you. Last night was amazing. Please know I will keep my promise to you. I sure hope to see you before we head out.  
Yours truly,  
Ignis.

I throw my uniform on, grab my glasses and boots. I quickly lace the damn boots and run out the door. Grabbing the cup of coffee and keys as I run out the front door. I get in the car and realize I forgot my phone. "Shit!" I groan. I run back in the house and get the damn my phone. Finally back in the car, I speed down the road. Praying that I make it there before they leave.

I pull into the parking lot of the Citadel and cut the engine  
I pull into the parking lot of the Citadel and cut the engine. I run toward the Regalia. I see Noctis and the others walking down the stairs. Cor gets out of the car. "I see you finally made it. Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" He asks as he leans against the car. "Yes, I'm sure. Someone needs to stay and protect the King." I said. "As you wish." He says. The guys join us after they finish talking to King Regis. 

Noctis and Prompto both hug me. Prompto looks at me sadly. "I'm gonna miss you." He whines. "I'm gonna miss you too." I reply. "He's not gonna miss you as much as I am." Noctis says. I can tell something is on his mind. They release me and get in the car. Gladio grabs me into a bone crushing hug and spins me around. "Don't have too much fun without me, babe." I giggle as he puts me down. "Yes, because guard duty is so fun." I tease. Ignis comes up to me and looks at me. "I hope that you don't work too hard. I'll call you as soon as we make it to Galdin Quay." He says.

I nod. He never once mentions last night, which is probably wise. "Ignis, stay safe." I say. He looks at me and smiles then nods. He gets in the driver's seat. I move with Cor away from the car. We watch as they pull out of the Citadel. "The King wants you to be his bodyguard for the day." Cor tells me. I look at him with a confused looked. "What about you or Clarus?" I ask, unsure about this. "Everyone knows who we are. He wants to go out for lunch and remain in low profile. No one knows you that well yet." He says. He walks off without another word to be said. 

I groan in frustration. I walk up the stairs to meet King Regis. I bow before him. "Good morning, sir." I greet him as I stand up again. "Good morning, Lady Jessica. Would you do the honor of going out to lunch?" King Regis asks with a bright smile. I see now where Noctis gets his looks. "It would be my honor." I reply with a smile to match. "Good. You can change out of uniform." He says as we walk inside the building. "I don't have any other clothes with me." I answer. "Not a problem." He says. He pulls out his phone. "Yes, what's Nyx Ulric doing?" He asks over the phone.

"Okay, have him go to the store and get an outfit with shoes for Jessica for me. Tell him I'll compensate him the money." Regis demands. "Right. Thank you." He hangs up the phone. He looks at me and smiles. He leads me to Noctis's old room. "You can wait here for your friend, Nyx." He replies. I just nod and sit down on the bed. He walks out and shuts the door behind him.

I get this grand idea. I get up and lock the door. Lucky for me, I wore my sexy undergarments. I undress and crawl back in the bed. I pull out my phone and snap a quick photo. I click on on all the guys names', including Nyx. I also send it to Crowe. A moment later, my phone starts to blow up with texts from Noct, Prom and Gladio. Then I get a call from someone I hadn't expected to hear from. "Hello?" I answer unsure. "I'm hoping you didn't send me that as some sort of sick joke, sweet angel." A voice replies. I can hear the softness in their voice. 

"Ravus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to send that at all." I answer nervously. "Ah, I see. You're still lovely as ever though." He replies. "Thanks." I say. I talk to him for a while. Almost an hour later, there's a knock on the door. "Ravus, I must go. There's someone at the door. It's been nice talking to you." I say. We say our farewells and I hang up. I unlock the door. Nyx just looks at me. I'm still not dressed. He pushes me in the room and throws the bags on the floor.

He shoves me against the wall and kisses me roughly. "Damn, Kit, you look gorgeous like that. Have fun last night?" He asks with a knowing look. I blush and look away. "I'll take that as a yes. Ignis was upset that he had to leave this morning. Too bad though, he could have all this to himself." He teases. I tug on his braid, "Then where would that leave us?" I shoot back. He smiles. He releases me. "Get dressed." He demands. I look him then grab the bags. "I really need a shower." I pout playfully. He immediately starts shedding clothes. I saunter to the bathroom with him hot on my trail. I sit the bags on Noctis's counter. 

After that wonderful shower, Nyx and I start to get dressed. His phone rings. "Hello?" He answer. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll be there to see you off this evening. Yes, I'll make sure she's there too." He says. "Bye, sis." He says as he hangs the phone up. "Crowe's leaving this evening. Titus says something about sending her on a mission to meet Lady Lunafreya and giving her a present from the King." He says. I nod as I put the clothes. He pulls a small bag from his jacket pocket. "I know your birthday is tomorrow. So I went ahead and got you something. I told Cor to not worry about the money." He said.

He hands me the small bag. I gasp and smile excitedly as I pull out the black crystal necklace and skull ring with red rubies for eyes. It matches his that I got him last year. "Nyx!" I squeal as I jump in his arms. I kiss his lips. "Why?" I ask as he spins me around in the spacious bathroom. "Because it matched mine and you remind me of my sister. She would have loved you. Her and mom both." He chuckles. He puts me down. I place my hand on the side of his face. "Thank you. I love them." I lean up and kiss his cheek. I summon my hair brush from arsenal. He grabs it and brushes out my long, blonde hair. He braids it for me as I do my makeup. He smacks my ass when he's done. "I have to say I did a good job picking out your outfit." He says with a smirk.

~Around noon~

King Regis groans as Clarus opens the door of the Citadel for us. I nod. "I swear the Elder Council is getting on my nerves about the peace treaty and the wedding." He grumbles. I look at the King. I see how exhausted he looks. Between dealing with all the meetings and being the one who has to keep the barrier up, it has taken its toll on him. He looks at me with a tired smile. "Thank you, Lady Jessica, for accompanying to lunch. I must confess I have other motives having you joining me. We will discuss that over lunch." Nyx is standing next to my car. "I hope you don't mind that I using your car, Kit." Nyx says. I shake my head as he opens the back door for us.

He closes the door behind King Regis and gets in the driver seat without another word. I guess its a good thing I'm a clean freak like Ignis. My car is a midnight purple with white leather. King Regis looks around the inside of the car. He whistles and looks me. "This is a nice car. You would never think its meant for a Glaive." I smile. "Yes, sir." I respond. "You two can cut the formal act now. Call me Reggie. How long have you had this car, Jessica?" He asks. "Um, since I was 17, I believe." I answer. "She's had Lu-Lu around five years." Nyx says, looking through the rear view mirror. 

"Impressive. It just goes to show that if you take of something, it will last a long time." He says. His phone rings and he answers it. I tune out him talking as my phone vibrates. I pull the phone out of my pocket. I smile as I look at the background. It's a photo of Nyx, Crowe, Libertus, Gladio, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and I at the Christmas ball. I unlock my phone and see I have a text from Ignis. I smile even brighter.

Iggy: Jessica, I'm sure that was a mistake. But you look absolutely stunning.  
Jessie: Nope, it wasn't. Thank you. Made it to Galdin yet?  
Iggy: No, the car broke down. We're at Hammerhead. We're having lunch then going to take of some business for Cid. The owner of Hammerhead Garage.  
Jessie: Okay. Well, stay and don't stay out after dark.

I put the phone away when I realize we stopped at outside Midnight's. I look over at King Regis. "Really?" I ask with a smile. "Yes, well, someone told that you wanted to come and tomorrow is your birthday." Regis says with a smile. Nyx gets out and opens our doors. "Nyx, you are having lunch with us too." He says to the other man. Nyx just nods and follows us in the restaurant. Regis steps up to podium where the greeter is. "Reservations for Amicitia." He says. The young man nods and leads us to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is after the fall. Noctis and the guys find Jessie on the overlook. She's unconcious, injured and doesn't remember anything after the guys leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie

I wince as I hear footsteps and something wet and cold hitting my face. "JESSICA!" I hear a familiar voice yell with panic. I hear the footsteps run toward me as I sit up. I open my eyes and groan. "What? Where am I?" I ask confused. I rub my head and try to recall what has happened the last few days. I can't remember past watching the guys leave. Ignis and Gladio are at my sides in no time as I turn and look out where Insomnia is. "What the hell happened?" I yell as I look back at Prompto and Noctis. We listen to radio broadcast over play over Prompto's phone. 

You see smoke rising as Imperial air ships fly over us. Noctis screams at Prompto. Ignis stands and hands Prompto his phone. Gladio helps me up then calls his sister as Noctis calls Cor. Ignis looks at me. "Do you know what happened?" I look at Ignis with tears streaming down my face. "I can't remember anything after you guys leaving the other day." I respond. I look down at what I'm wearing. "I really wish I understood why I'm wearing this dress." I grumble annoyed. Prompto comes and hugs me. I wince, "Ow." I whine. I look at cut on my side and sigh. "Jess, we need to get you patched up." Gladio says. Prompto nods. "Well, we need to head Hammerhead. We can rent the caravan and clean her wounds." Noctis says, sounding upset. I understand why. 

He lost his father and his home. I try to walk but stumble. "She's weak." Ignis says softly. I can hear a hint of concern in his voice. Noctis walks over to me and squats down. "Get on. Guys, guard us." He commands. I get on his back then we head back to his car. My phone chimes. I pull it out of the pocket of my dress. It's almost dead. I unlock the phone and see a text from Nyx. After reading the text, my phone shuts off. "Noctis, I'm sorry about your dad." I apologize. He sighs, "Jess, I trust that you did everything in your power to protect him. I hope Luna is safe." He says, sounding upset and worried. "She is. She is with Nyx and Libertus. They got her and the ring out there safely." I inform him. "That's good to hear." Noctis grumbles. 

The rest of the walk to the car was quiet besides the rain falling and the hum of the Magitek soldiers on the main road. When we got the, Noctis made me sit on his lap while we returned to Hammerhead. I tried to move once but his arm tightened around my stomach. I guess I was the only thing keeping him from breaking down. Once at Hammerhead, Ignis pulled beside the caravan and Noctis got out with me in his arms. "I'm pretty sure, I can walk now." I tease the Prince, trying to lighten the mood some. "Nonsense, I enjoy holding you close. It makes the others jealous." He whispers in my ear. I blush at the thought. I shiver at the thought of Ignis being jealous that Noctis is holding me. Gladio opens the door to the caravan as Ignis and Prompto grab the bags. "What about Jessie? She doesn't have any clothes to change into?" Prompto asks as he sits the bags down. "Actually, I do. Nyx said that my car is here. That there was a bag with my clothes, phone charger and laptop. Plus some other items in the trunk." I tell them. "Well, just take a shower and use some of my pajamas until I get back with your stuff. Ignis, stay with Jessie. Gladio come with me. Prompto, go get her some food and stuff." Noctis demands like a true king. I smile inwardly at the action. Even though his father is dead, he is trying to remain strong.

The three men walked out of the caravan as I walked into the small cramped bathroom. I pull shampoo, conditioner and body wash out of my arsenal as I ran my water. I took what hair was left in the braid out and strip from the dress that was ruined. I wished I could remember what happened in the last four days. I get in the shower and close my eyes as I let out a content sigh as the hot water washed over my sore body. "You must keep your promise! You must protect him with you!" A voice screams. "Jessica Calin, you are now a royal Crownsguard to Prince Noctis. You will be his escort." The voice says in a happy tone. My eyes shoot open. "I'm Noctis's escort?" I whisper to myself. I quickly finish my shower, wincing when I hit the cut on my side. I get out of the shower and see some of Noctis's pajama shorts and one of Ignis's grey tank tops. I slip the clothes and walk back into the main part of the camper. I notice my phone is on a charger. I hear Prompto and Ignis outside talking. I stand there and listen.

"I wonder how bad it is in the city." Prompto says. "From all the smoke we seen, pretty bad. Too bad we can't go see for ourselves. We can't risk it with Noctis." Ignis replies. "Yeah, we need to keep on the down low since they think he and Luna are dead." I hear Prompto sigh. I go grab my phone off the charge as a sharp pain surges through my side. I hear the scrapping of chairs. Ignis and Prompto are in the caravan within seconds seeing me hold my side. "Sit." Ignis says pointing at the couch. I sit down obediently. Prompto sits beside. He moves some stray hairs that fell from my bun. "Jessie, are you alright?" He asks. "I think I might have a cracked rib." I admit. "You can't remember any?" Ignis asks as he pulls up my shirt. "Prompto, get the first aid kit under the sink and a potion too." Ignis says, running gentle, cool fingers across my bruised side. "You may have to lay down." He says. He looks up through his eye lashes. I gasp as I see a worried look in his eyes. I look away and nod. 

Prompto hands Ignis the stuff he asks for. He walks off toward the bathroom and return with a wash cloth then heads for the bed and grabs a pillow. He sits down on the other end of the small couch. He lays the pillow on his lap. "Lay down, Jessie." He smiles that goofy smile. I lay down and pull the shirt up to under my breasts, so Ignis can work with no interruptions. I hear Ignis clear his throat as Prompto cough. I look between the two and see their red faces. I snicker then wince again. "Shit, that hurts." I whine. Prompto chuckles as Ignis begins to clean the area. "I wish I could tell you all what happened in the city, but I can't remember anything. Well, other than King Regis telling me that I'm now one of Noctis's retainers." I say quietly. "Wait, what?!?" Prompto squeals. "Yeah, I'm his escort, I believe. That's all I recall at the moment." I say, leaving out the part about making a promise to protect Noctis. 

"Does Noctis know?" Prompto asks with such a happiness. "Yes, he does." Ignis says without looking up. He pours some of the potion on the cut. I jump at the coldness. "How did you know?" I asked, looking at him with shock. "I was there when Noctis asked to have you as part of his retainers. He wanted you to go with us when we left but when he heard that you didn't wanna leave the King, he understood." He said, coldly. He hands me the rest of the potion. "Drink this. It should mend the cracked rib." He said, stiffly he stood and walked out. I downed the potion. I look up Prompto who looked just as confused as I did. "Did he just get mad at me or something?" I asked. "I think he is having a hard time accepting the fall as the rest of us." Prompto says. I nod and yawn. "You should get some rest." Prompto urges. I look up at him. "Stay with me, please?" I plea. "Uh, sure. Of course. Noctis would kick my ass if you were upset." He smiles uncomfortably. I get up and walk toward the bed. I hear Prompto follow me. I lay down and he sits on the bed. 

I shake my head and pull him down with me. He removes his vest. I lay my head on his chest as his arm wraps around me. I look up the blonde, who looks scared to be laying with me. "Prompto, it's okay. Just relax. Noctis is not gonna punish us or anything." I say, with teasing smile. He lets out a weak laugh. "Speak for yourself. He would kill someone over you, Jessica. You and I are his closest friends. He almost lost his shit when he found out about the fall. We all tried to call but there was no answer. When he your mangled body on the overlook, he almost lost it. We could feel the silent fury radiating off him. Jessica, that boy loves you in a way that would kill him if something bad ever happened to you." Prompto says in a serious tone. I look up at him. The sincerity of the tone reaches his eyes. "But, Prom, that doesn't change how he feels for you. He loves you in a way that means more that his and Luna's wedding. He doesn't love her. Even Regis knows that." I say. Prompto sighs. "I know, but we can't be together because they have to do this for the peace of countries." He says sadly. "Who says? Niflheim started war when their general killed our king and his shield." I growl. Prompto rubs my back. "True. But still we have to see where this goes." Prompto says. "Now sleep." He says as he starts humming one of our favorite songs. I start to doze off.

Three hours later, I wake up to the screen door of the caravan opening a soft thud of a bag hitting the ground. I moan as I move, I feel a body underneath me stiffen then I feel something hard at my thigh. I blush then get an evil idea. I lean up in his ear and under the blanket that he covered us up while I was asleep, I grab his hardened member. "Is that a knife in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" I whisper softly, letting my breathe tickle his neck. He gulps hard. I smirk and kiss Prompto's neck softly while staring at Gladio. I hear Gladio growl and walk back out the door, slamming it behind him. I hear someone ask if I'm awake. Gladio lies and says no. "W-what the hell was that? Jessie, Gladio saw everything!" Prompto whisper shouts. "I know. All the more reason to do it. So Prommy, answer my question." I purr as I rub his member. He whimpers. "Just nice to have you in my arms. I can't help that I have dreams about you. I can't help that I have feelings for Noct too!" He admits with a blush. "It's okay. I can help you out with your problem, if you remain quiet." I offer. 

Slowly undoing his pants as I stare into his purple blue eyes. He nods as he covers up his cute freckled face as I pull his member from his pants. His whole body is blood red as I realize he doesn't have underwear on. "Naughty boy," I purr seductively as I stroke his shaft. "Not wearing underwear in the confines of a lady's present." I trail kisses up and down his neck as I stroke his member at a slow painful pace. He groans softly. I slide under the blanket and pop his member in my mouth. He taste sweet with a hint a salt. He moans softly and grips the sheets softly. "J-jessie, that feels amazing." He pants out as I bob up and down. I use my hand to help speed up the process. "F-fuck!" He whispers out as he shoots his load down my throat after moment of me stroking. I pop up from under the blanket as he fixes himself. "Thanks, I guess." He says awkwardly. I smile and kiss his lips. He deepens the kiss and forces his tongue in my mouth. Prom breaks the kiss after a moment. "So how do you taste?" I smirk, evilly. "Pretty damn good on your lips. I must confess you give the best blowjobs." Prompto shoots back with a goofy smile. He gets up and fixes his hair. He walks out of the caravan as I get out of the bed. I walk over and see a note on top of the bag as I unzip it. 

I sniffle as I read the note. Did Crowe die? I can't remember. She was more than a friend to me. She was my sister. I gasp as I pull out her necklace. I put it on along with the outfit that he left for me. I grab my phone off the charge. I hear the guys outside talking about what they are going to do next. I text Nyx and tell him I received his note and her necklace. He messaged me back and told me that was one more surprise in the trunk of my car. I touch my side and smile. The potion worked. I run past the guys toward the garage. Cindy sees me. "Your car is right here, Miss Calin. I took real good car of her." Cindy says as she tosses me the key. I smile brightly as I pop the trunk of my car. "By the Astrals, her uniform." I pull it and the boots out of the car. Noctis and Prompto join me as Gladio and Ignis walk behind them. "What's Kingsglaive mage's outfit doing here?" Noctis asks he stands on one side of me. Prompto on the other. "That's not just any mage's uniform. That's Crowe's. Something happened to her." Gladio growls upset. I turn and look at him. "Her necklace?" Ignis asks. "I don't know what happened. I think she may have died." I say, sadly looking away.

" I say, sadly looking away  
"We need to get going." Gladio says, walking back toward the caravan. I know he's mad about earlier but this hurt him. He loved Crowe like an older sister. Ignis sighs and walks toward Gladio. I put the outfit and shoes back in the car. I run and jump on Noct's back. "I demand another piggy back ride." I said, kissing his cheek. "Okay." He says, simply. We walk back to the caravan chatting among the three of us. Noct walks past the others into the caravan. I look at my phone and it says it's 3. "We should stay the night here. We both know the way Ignis drive." I whisper in Noct's ear. "Hey, Specs, we're staying here tonight. No sense in driving at night." Noct says as he drops me on the couch. He shuts the door behind him. "You should probably change into something else, Jess. I felt your breast press against my back and your nipples are hard." Noct blankly states as he stares at my breasts. "Very well." I smile at the pervy prince. I pull the shirt off and go over to my bag and pull out a sports bra and crop top. I pull the bra over me then shirt. Never once breaking eye contact with the Prince. He smiles as I turn to walk away. 

"After the day I've had, I will have my way with you tonight." He growls as I walk out the door. "What's for lunch?" I ask, sitting Gladio's lap. "Probably go to the restaurant. Didn't you bring her food back from there earlier?" Ignis ask as he looks over at Prom, who is on his phone avoiding eye contact with me. "Yeah, it's in the fridge. We fell asleep after you left and joined up with Noct and Gladio." Prompto responds as he looks up to see me smiling at him. He quickly goes back to his phone. Gladio looks away from me. I gently rub up and down his stomach. I lean forward and kiss his cheek. "I missed my Gladdy bear." I coo. I feel him shake with laughter. "Jess, I swear. You are a brat. But I missed you too. I was worried about you." He says. I hear the caravan door open a moment later. He looks over and sees me on Gladio's lap. He rolls his eyes and sits down next to Prompto. Prompto looks even more nervous. Noct catches on and nudges him. Prompto jumps and drops his phone. I giggle. "Why so jumpy, dude?" Noctis asks. "N-no reason." Prompto stammers. He grabs his phone and goes back in the caravan. Noctis follows him. "Should we leave you two alone and go get food?" I shout. Gladio bursts into a fit laughter. Ignis sighs and walks off toward the restaurant. Gladio pushes me off him and joins Ignis. 

I go to follow the others. Noctis bursts out the door with Prompto behind and joins them. Prompto looks back and mouths 'Sorry.' He snitched me out that bitch. I glare him as I jog to join them. We all sit at booth order a burger and fries. We talk about everything they have been up to since they left. They filled me on everything as we ate. I was happy to be with my friends even if we lost our home, we still had each other. I smile as I lay my head on Noctis's shoulder. I sigh and say, "I've missed you, guys. I guess I should inform that I am a Crownsguard too." Noctis looks over at me. "Dad finally made you a retainer for me." He smiles. I nod. "What's your title?" Gladio asks as he takes a sip of his beer. "I'm his escort." I softly. "Escort, huh? A little late for that don't you think?" Gladio says. "What do you mean?" Noctis asks. "You will be marrying Luna, won't you? So you won't be needing an escort." Gladio says, stating what he thinks is the obvious. "Not true." Prompto says. Noctis raises an eyebrow at the blonde. "Prompto's right." Ignis sighs. "The Empire has waged war when they killed your dads. So therefor the wedding is off." I say with a smile. "Huh. Didn't think of that." Noctis says. "But to keep up the appearance we will meet Luna and Nyx in Altissia and go from there." I inform them. 

When we are done, we start to head back to caravan. Noctis grabs my arm and motion for me to be quiet. "Hey, Ignis. Since it's not dark yet, I wanna go fishing up the road at this little fishing spot my dad used to take me. Can I go?" He asks like a timid child afraid of being told no. "Very well. Take someone with you and don't stay too long." Ignis smiles softly at Noctis. "Thanks, I'll take Jessie." He says. He pulls me toward the Regalia. I stop. I know what he plans. I won't defile that car like that. He looks back at me. I shake my head no and point at my car. I flash him the key. He warps to me and snatches it. "Be back in an hour or so." He smiles as he pulls me toward my car. I smirk as this brings back memories. I look at the time on my phone. It says 6:45. Good, we have enough time to relax. I smile as I know this is his way of dealing with his loss. He gets in the driver's seat and presses the button to start the car and lowers the roof. He peels out Hammerhead and speeds down the road. 

(Play Start A Fire by Ryan Star)

We pull on a dirt path that leads to a haven. I look at Noctis with a questionable look. "I thought you were serious about the fishing." I say, honestly. "Nah, I done plenty of that yesterday." He smirks. He parks the car and cuts the engine. "You still have your favorite blanket in the back?" He asks as he walks around the car and opens my door. "Yeah, of course. Why would I leave it at home?" I ask with a playful smile. He just nods as he opens the door and offers me his hand. I take it without a second thought and get out of the car. "Jess, I must confess you look amazing in my shorts." Noctis smiles a boyish smile. I giggle and look away from him. "Hop on." He says as he squats down for me to hop on his back. I do as he says. He gets up and walks to back of the car and pops the trunk. He rummages the trunk and pulls out a grey blanket with yellow chocobos on it. He chuckles softly and shakes his head. "I swear I can't tell if you're as mature as Ignis or as immature as Prom and I." I laugh at that. "I was forced to grow up at a young age. Remember who took care of you." I tease as I press my breasts against his back. He growls softly as he closes the trunk. He carries us around the front of the car and sets me down on the ground.

He sit me down gently on my feet as he laid the blanket on the hood of the car and sat down. He patted the spot beside him. I joined Noctis as he wrapped an arm around me. I lay on my head on his shoulder. He lets out strained sigh. "Noct, are you alright?" I ask, voicing my concern. "Yeah, just glad to know you and Luna are okay. I was more worried about you than her. Is that bad?" He asks as continue to stare at the sun setting. "I honestly don't know. Noctis, I know you care about the both of us. But how are you holding up?" I lift my head and look at his face and study him. "I don't know. How could he smile like that as I left?" He ask, trying to hide the anger. That's good something other than the emotionless attitude he has had. "Because he didn't want you to worry about him. It was his duty to protect his son and his home, if that meant he lost his life, he knew the cost." I say trying bite back the tears. Another pain shoots through my head as I gasp and grab my face in my hands. 

~Flashback:~

"Promise me you will protect him with your life." King Regis says as he hands Luna the ring of Luci. He creates a crystal between us and him. Luna and I start to beat on the barrier. "We got to go now!" Nyx yells at us. He grabs Luna and pulls her to her feet. General Glauca runs up to Regis and starts fighting him. As Regis shoots lightening at him and summons the weapons of the old kings. Glauca runs his sword through him. "NO!" I scream. He looks back at me. "Protect the chosen king with your life, Jessica! You have to keep him together. You have to swear that you will." He says weakly. Hot tears streaming down my face, "I promise, my king." I say quietly. Glauca runs up to barrier and starts trying to break it down. Nyx and Luna both grab each of my arms and pull me to my. "We must go. We got to get Luna out of here now." Nyx demands. I pull myself together and we run through the secret escape tunnel.

~End of Flashback.~

"Jessie, are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asks. "I- I remember General Glauca killing your dad. I was there. I swore to protect you." I said solemnly as I stare at Noctis with tears falling from my face. "But isn't that Gladio's job?" Noct smiles weakly. He doesn't know how to react to me crying. I dry my face and look at the now darkening sky. "I swear to you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, I will always be there at your side to protect you and to help pick up the pieces. We need our king now more than ever. I know you're not ready to accept you fate but know this Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and I will always be at your side. We will always be there to help guide you." I say in a confident voice. "Right, but right now look at me." Noctis says. He takes a gentle hand and forces me to look into his dark blue stormy eyes. There's an unreadable look in them. "Are you still hurting?" He asks as his breath fans across my face. "Huh?" I ask confused. He touches my side that was cut. "Oh, no. Ignis used a healing potion on me." I say, soft and quietly. "Good. What did he see of you?" He asks. 

"Nothing but my stomach and side." I tell him truthfully. "Good. Prompto told me what you did in the caravan." He informs me. I swallow and try to look away. His grip on chin tightens. "Naughty kitten, but good job. He needed that." Noctis smiles evilly. My eyes widen but what he says next shocks me to the core. "Too bad I wasn't there to see it. You know Prompto once told me that he would like to have a threesome with you and I." He says in low, seductive tone. My insides clench with such need. "What? No way! Not Prompto." I stammer on my words. "Yes, that's what he said." He chuckles. His voice sounds so sinister yet seductive. I sat there and think about it though. Prompto really wants a threesome with us. "Well, we may have to do it. Give him just what he wants one day." I purr as I lean close to Noctis. He looks at me. His remains stoic as ever but I know how to make him cave. I lean back and lay down. 

He leans over me and looks down. I can hear the faint of the haven. The place is magical and powerful. I see Noctis's expression in the glow from the haven. "Jessie, are you sure you're not hurting anymore? You looked so beat up this morning. I've never seen Ignis so worried about someone, but he when he couldn't get a hold of you earlier this morning. He knew something was wrong. You two are always talking to each other." Noctis says softly. I could see the worry in his eyes and hear the concern in his voice. "Noctis, I'm fine. The potion worked its course while I slept." I reassure him. I grab him by his shirt and pull him close to me. He puts hands on either side of my body and smirks deviously. I kiss him with such need. I entangle my fingers his silky, black locks and pull him close to my body. He bites my bottom my lip. I quickly allow him access to my mouth as one of his hands slides up my body into my crop top and grasp my breast. I moan as he plays with my nipple. He breaks the kiss and sits up. I sit up with him. 

He pulls my top and bra off in one tug. My breast fall free. I sigh as my nipples harden in the warm breeze. I push off his leather jacket and pull his shirt. I carelessly throw them with my clothes. I pull my phone out of the pocket of Noctis's night shorts and put it on vibrate. I toss over the windshield of the car. It lands in the driver's seat. Noctis follows me. I crawl on his lap, kicking off my shoes in the process as he removes the shorts. He growls in approval. I see a primal urge in his eyes. "Glad to see that you brought those with you." He says before latching onto one breasts and kneading the other with his hand. I moan and mewl in approval of the attention that he is giving my breasts. I grab his hair and pull him away my breasts and smash my lips his as hands roam his toned stomach. I grind his hardening member as he takes his time exploring my mouth. He breaks the kiss and starts trailing kisses and love bites down my neck. "Fuck, Noctis. This feels amazing." I groan. 

"Just like old times, huh?" He purrs against my neck. I moan softly. I slide off him and the car and make my way to the haven. He follows me with this look of desire. I hear him stumble as he kicks his boots off. I hear soft thuds as his boots and belt hit the ground. I sit near middle of the haven. Noctis warps up on the haven and lays down the blanket on the ground. He disappears and reappears a few moments later with sticks for a fire. I summon my fire magic as he preps the sticks. I light the fire and join Noct on the blanket. He lays me back against the blanket and kisses me, trailing kisses down my body. He removes the bandages that cover my side. Then gently kisses the scars. It tingles but I don't move. I giggle as his breath blows across my bare stomach. He moves my legs apart and removes my underwear. I blush as he looks up at me through his eye lashes. I scoot forward enough and run one my hands through his hair as the other intertwines itself with his hand. He massages my clit with his other hand. 

I moan loudly as he adds pressure. "I want to hear your pleas and cries of pleasure, kitten. We don't have to be quiet and I'm gonna take my time with you." Noctis growls in low seductive voice. "I know you want this as much as I do so let us have the fun we used to have." He says. I feel the familiar pull of my orgasm. Noctis stops massaging my clit, which causes me to pout. "Not yet." He smirks. That just makes me wetter and need him more. He slides two fingers inside me and curves them just right as he starts licking and sucking on my swollen nub. He hums in approval as I wriggle underneath him my grip on his hand tightens. He pulls away. "That's right. Scream my name." Noctis demands and goes back to licking and sucking his fingers pump harder inside me. "N- Noctis, I'm about to cum." I whine as I feel my inner walls clench around his fingers. He pulls them out and starts lapping up my juices. He releases my hand and starts removing his boxers. 

He leans over me. I feel Noctis's member brush against my leg as he aligns with me. I moan I feel him slowly push every inch in me. He kisses me. I smirks as I kiss him and taste my juices on his lips and tongue. He pulls away from me. "F- Fuck, Jess. I forgot just how amazing you feel." He says he looks down at me. He removes my glasses and sits them beside us. He sits a slow pace that I enjoy. "Play with yourself." Noctis says. I move one hand down and gently massage myself as he moves. I feel another orgasm start to creep up on me. He stops and smirks at me. He goes on with for another ten minutes and I'm on edge. I can't take anymore of his torturous teasing. So I lean and use both of my hands kiss him. Now he is distracted, I flip us. "Noct, as much as I enjoying the teasing. Tonight is not the night to tease me." I say as I slide down on him. I smirk as I stare at his wide eyes. "Buckle up, princess." I moan. I start bouncing up and down on him. He places his hands on my thighs then his grip tightens as he starts slamming his hips to meet mine. "F- Fuck! So good!" I moan. I take his hands off my thighs and places them on my breasts. I rake my nails down his chest. Noctis starts picking up his pace and we loose rhythm. I know he's close.

"Noctis, I'm close." I moan as he opens his eyes. They are a dark shade of blue. I feel my orgasm crash into like waves. I scream his name as my walls clench around him, milking him of his hot streams of cum. When my name slips from his lips as a soft moan, I groan. He pulls me down on his chest and plays with my hair that has fallen from its bun. "Damn, kitten. That was amazing." He says. He gently rubs my back as I hum in response. He chuckles then pulls out. I lay on his chest listening to everything go on around us. Coming off the high of our little escapade, I look up at Noct, who is softly snoring. His arms wrap around me and I dose off too. A couple of hours later, I wake up to Noctis sitting beside me in his boxers. "Ignis is pissed. Its after ten. I told him that I lost track of time. I told him we made it to the haven that is close to Hammerhead and that we're staying here." Noctis informs me. I sit up. He hands me my glasses and underwear. I slip them on and let a small sigh escape my lips. "Noctis, I know someone else that would like to ride you like I did earlier." He looks over with an arched eyebrow. "Who?" He asks in a curious tone. "Prom." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie shares a little of her darker memories with Ignis. Also a little bit of drug use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Queen by Loren Gray

I warp over to Gladio and summon my shield to protect us. I can't believe I missed the shot and hit the barrel beside Gladio. "Noctis, now!" I scream. I summon all the magic I can and cast a healing spell over him. "I'm sorry, Gladio." I cry. I grab his hand in a panic and warp away from Noctis and Ignis fighting the Behemoth. I watch as the Behemoth swings around and takes them out with his tail. "Prompto, do you still got healing potions and elixirs?" I asked. "Yeah of course. He pulls some out and hands them to me. "Keep him safe." I say. Gladio groans and sits up as I warp back to others. I had them healing potions as I crush the elixirs and feel my magic restore along with my stamina. I feel a rush I summon ice from hands and send a spike of ice through Deadeye's other eye, killing him instantly. My vision starts to blur as I start to fall. I feel arms lock around my small frame. "Gladio and Noct, see if you can find anything of value. We need to leave now, so we can make it back before it gets dark." I hear Ignis say. I feel him scoop me up in his arms. I lay my head against his chest. Everything goes black. 

~5 hours later~ 

I wake up in the hotel bed. I look around the room. I don't see anyone. I roll over and see a note. I roll over flip the light switch and grab my glasses. 'Jessica, if you are reading this that means you're awake. Meet us at the ranch when you feel up to it. -Ignis. P.S. You owe us an explanation too! -Noctis. I sigh and sit up. I notice an elixir, a bottle of water and Ibuprofen. I guess Ignis knew I wouldn't have my strength back. I don't know about the Ibuprofen but I took the elixir and crush it in my hands then take the pills with the water. I change out of my uniform into the clothes laid out on the edge of the bed. I grab the brush and brush out my silver blonde hair. I braid my long hair and fasten the hair tie at the end. I walk outside and feel the cool night skim across my bare skin. I can't believe Nyx managed to pack me some shorts and a tank top. I feel arms wrap around me and pick me up. "Jess, thanks for earlier." Gladio breathes across the back of my neck. "I'm sorry for screwing up the shot." I say, quietly. "It's okay. Can't hit them perfect shots all the time." He teases. 

I'm glad he's okay. "Ignis told us that you lost your shit and shot a giant chunk of ice at the Behemoth, killing it instantly." He says. I turn around in his arms and look at him. "I don't know what happened. I freaked as soon as Ignis and Noctis were hit then after it was all said and done, I passed out." I say. He nods and releases me. "You know the others are gonna ask a bunch of questions." Gladio warns. "I know. I don't have the answers but I will try to answer them." I say, walking beside Gladio. I grab his hand. He looks down at me and smiles. "Come on, babe. They're waiting." He says and squeezes my hand. He leads me to the tables. I sit down beside him and Ignis. Noctis wastes no time. "What the hell happened, Jessie?" He asks. He tries to sound like he's not too worried but his eyes say different. "I honestly don't know." I say. We continue to talk about what they did while I slept. A couple of hours later, we decide to head back to hotel and gather up the dirty clothes so Ignis and I can do them while Gladio takes boys down to the lake for fishing and photos tomorrow. The others walk ahead of me. I stop when I see my favorite chocobo covered van parked at the hotel. I pull out my phone and call Jay. 

"Hello?" He says confused. "Are you at the hotel across from the ranch?" I ask. "Hell yeah, you here, doll?" Jay asks, excitedly. "Of course. I'm with the royal entourage." I say, smiling. I see someone jump from the balcony and land in front of me. "Before you ask. Yes, I got some stuff on me. I heard about your home." Jay says as he walks over to van. He opens the door and pulls out several small bags of the green stuff from a duffel bag. He hands them to me. "Free for you and Prom. I say he needs it after this mess." I see Prompto walk back outside. I assume he's looking for me. I whistle at him and watch him run over to us with Noctis behind him. "Yo, Jay. Long time, man." Prompto greets with a bright smile. I stick the baggies in his pocket before Noct joins us and wink at him. He nods and blushes. "For real. Noct, man. It's been too long. Should I bow and call you king?" Jay teases. "Hell nah. I hate that formal shit." He smiles at our old pot head of a friend. "Don't let Ignis hear you say that. You'll get a scolding." I elbow the prince. 

"Speaking of him, we need to get back and finish what we were doing. Nice seeing you, Jay. Hope to see you around." Prom says. "Same, dude. What's your plans for tomorrow?" He asks. "We're going down to the lake take pictures and do some fishing with Gladio." Noct says. "Cool. What time you leaving in the morning? Care if I join?" Jay asks. "Oh, hell yeah!" Prom says excitedly. We all laugh. "If I know Gladio, around 8." Noctis says. "Cool. Cool. Yeah, I'll join you all." Jay says as we all walk in and go our separate ways. I go in mine and Ignis's room. I grab all my dirty clothes, which isn't much. I lay them beside Ignis's. Ignis must be in the room with Gladio. I send him a text telling him I'm hanging out with the kids for a while. He never responds which is odd. I just continue back over to Noct's room and knock on the door. Prom opens the door. "We have a problem. I don't have my bowl." He says. I pull out my phone. 

Jess: Hey, Jay. Got a spare bowl?  
Jay: Hell yeah! What room you in?  
Jess: Room 208.   
Jay: Be there in two.

"Jay's on his way." I say. I flop on down on the middle of the bed. Prompto and Noctis flop down on my sides. I sigh. "I can't believe everything that has happened so far." I say, looking at the both of them. "Yeah, me either." Prompto says, playing with my hair. "It feels like a bad dream. I don't understand why the Empire would do that." Noctis says. "They want the power that crystal and the ring bear. I'm glad that Libertus got Luna out of there. I know Nyx was gonna use the ring but I stopped him after that nothing." I say as Noctis touched the scar on my face. "I'm glad you got him to leave. I'm sorry we weren't there for you." Noct says, looking into my eyes. "I'm glad you weren't there. Trust me, guys. It was hard enough to focus when I had to worry for Luna's safety and well being." I say. I hear a knock on the door. "Must be Jay." Prompto gets up and opens the door. He sees Jay with Gladio behind him smirking. 

They come in. Gladio knows Jay too. "Someone has to make sure you two," He starts staring at Prom and Noct. "Don't get too stoned. Jay also said he's coming with us tomorrow. I'm cool with that." Gladio finishes. We all go out to the little balcony and light two bowls and take turns hitting off each of them. We talk about random stuff late into the night. "Remember that time we got caught getting high by your dad?" I ask Gladio. "Yeah, he just sat there with us getting high before that important meeting you all had with the elder council." He chuckles. "Wait you were high at a meeting?" Noct asks. "Oh hell yeah. We had to leave because we making fun of Cor. So we went got lunch and drinks for the king and Cor." I said laughing. "What about the time that we made those brownies?" Prom asks. "Shit. Didn't dad get one?" Noctis asks. Gladio roars with laughter. "How could I forget? Cor made me stay back and do guard duty at the Citadel." I snicker. As we came down from the high, we all went to our rooms. 

Jay stops me. He hands me a black chocobo shaped bowl. "I meant to give this you a while back, but I forgot. It's for your birthday." He explains as he hands me more of the green stuff. "I've heard about the adviser. Show him how to have fun our way." He says. He hugs me. "Love ya, doll." He says. "Love you, too, Jay. Thanks. I'll try." I say, blowing him a kiss. He chuckles. "Good night." I say as I open my hotel door. He says his good night's and goes back to his room. I walk over to my bags and put my stuff in there. I look over at the bed and see Ignis laying there. I go to bathroom and shower. I notice clothes laying out for me. I smile. That man never stops thinking about other's well being. I put the clothes and walk out of the bathroom after I dry my hair. I walk to my side of the bed. I put my phone on charge and get in bed. I place my glasses on my night stand. I feel Ignis roll over so I do the same and face him. 

"Have fun with the others?" He asks, sounding half asleep. "Yeah. Sorry if I woke you." I apologize. "It's okay." He says groggily. I smile. He sounds sexy when he's still sleepy. "What did you all do? What time is it?" He asks, confused. "Um, we talked and caught up with an old friend from school that just happened to be here too. It's around 12:30." I say. He yawns and places a hand on my face. "You're so beautiful." He says softly. My eyes widen. I don't know what to say. He looks down at my lips. I parts my lips as he leans closer. I can see the debate in his eyes. His lips are so close to mine. "Kiss me, Ignis." I breathe out. His eyes widen and the decision is made. He closes the distance and captures my lips in a gentle kiss. I can taste the wine and fluffy chiffon cake on his tongue as he licks my lips. I gladly allow him entrance. I let him take full control of the kiss as I snake my hands up in his soft dirty blonde hair. After another minute of kissing, he breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. 

I smile and open my mouth, but he cuts me off. "I shouldn't have done that." He tries to apologize. My eyes widen in shock. He doesn't want to kiss me. Ouch. Then my stubborn side flares up. "Don't try to apologize now." I huff. Now I'm angry. I get up and start to walk storm out the door. But he gets up and grabs my arm. "Jessie, wait. That's not what I meant." He says. I try to pull away. "No, Ignis. I get it. It was a mistake. You regret it. I've heard it all before, believe me." His hand lets go and drops to his side as he stares at me with shock. "I know that people have also called me a whore because I've slept with Noct, Nyx and Gladio. I am also aware that people think that I got where I'm at by sleeping with the prince. I also know they I have slept with Cor! I know I'm a nobody!" I cry out. I start storm to the door. "I'll just go crash with Gladio." I say as I go to open the door then I feel arms wrap around me. "Jessica, I'm sorry. Let's go outside and talk, because I would really like to explain myself." Ignis says. I roll my eyes and let go of the door knob when he releases me. 

I sigh as I follow him out the door to the balcony. I know me acting this way isn't helping but I don't deal with rejection well. I close the door and hop on the ledge instead of sitting beside him. He looks up at me with an unsure look. "I apologize for what I said earlier. I was still asleep. I don't regret the kiss at all. I regret not being fully aware of the situation. Jessica, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don't understand why anyone would say. I don't care who you sleep with. You are amazing." He says in an earnest voice. I can see that he is telling the truth. "So you don't regret kissing me? Just the way it happened?" I ask, kinda confused. "Yes. Honestly, I would have loved to take you out for dinner then ended the night like that." He admits. I see him look down at his hands. I laugh for the first time since all this happened. It was a dry, slightly amused laugh. "Ignis, I'm not the type of girl that likes to doll up and go out for a fancy meal. I would rather get baked and stare at the night sky somewhere." I reply. He looks up at me. "But you always get dressed up for Noctis." He states. "Yes, because someone has to be his escort for balls and dinners. That's why King Regis dubbed me his escort and second adviser." I explain.

"It was all for show. A female was supposed to be picked as his escort for such things. The king wouldn't just choose some random girl. He asked me to do it since I was close with Noctis. Plus he wanted a woman who could protect herself, should the need arise. That's why he pulled me to the side when I was fifteen and offered the job to me. That's also why when Luna showed up in Insomnia, he chose Nyx to be her bodyguard. We were well trained by General Titus and Cor." I finish. "I never knew that." He says as he stands in front of me. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Ignis." I state. He looks at me quizzically. I yawn from the exhaustion of the day and from earlier with the guys. "I would love to know everything about you, but we should get you to bed first." He says. He moves to the door as I go to stand on the railing of the balcony. He looks at me. "Please be careful. You're gonna fall." Ignis warns. I smirk at him and do a handstand on the railing. "Jessica, please." He tries. I do something I know I shouldn't. I flipped off the side of the building and rolled away.

He runs to ledge and looks down with a worried look. I smile and look up. I wave at him. He glares at me. I throw my hands up innocently. "I should lock you out of the room for that." He says in a playful tone. "That's fine. I can always stay with Gladio or Jay." I tease. I warp back up there. I see a look of jealously in his eye. "Please don't." Ignis says quietly. "I was joking. Gladio snores and I can't deal that. Jay is gay, so yeah. That would be weird." I say. "Who's Jay?" He asks. I walk past Ignis into the room. I flop on the bed and open my phone. "This is Jay." I say. I pull up the picture from tonight. He's dark skinned with black hair with red dyed ends. He has snake bites and an eye piercing. "He seems somewhat familiar. I don't know how." Ignis says, rubbing his chin, trying to remember the boy. "He went to school with Noctis, Prompto and I. We hung out a lot at my house." I said, quietly. "Really?" He asks, sounding surprised. "Yeah, he had a fiance that was in the Glaives with Nyx and I. I don't remember what happened to him. He just disappeared on day." I say, thoughtfully. "That's weird. I remember hearing about something like that." Ignis says. "Anyways, Ignis, I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't deal with rejection well." I admit with a blush and hid my face in my hands. He pulls my hands from my face. 

"Please stop doing that, dear. You're beautiful." Ignis starts smiling at me. I sigh then I get an idea. "Hey since we don't have a lot to do tomorrow. Why don't we take the car and go do something? Gladio, will take care of Prompto and Noctis. Plus Jay will be with them. He's an amazing fight too." I suggest. "I don't see the problem with that." He says. I nod and go over to my bag and lay out and outfit for tomorrow. I go and lay down. Ignis sighs softly and wraps his arms around me. He pulls me close to him. I smile to myself. "Good night, dear." He whisper against my neck. I shiver and tell him good night. I roll and face him. I kiss his lips gently. He smiles softly. I snuggle close to his chest. He wraps an arm my chest and I close my eyes. I fall asleep listening to his heartbeat and breathing. 

~Next morning~

I wake up when Ignis does, which is around 6 in the morning. Even though we went to bed late, I feel energized and ready to take on the world. I go take a shower while he's downstairs getting breakfast for everyone. I decide to do a light curl in my hair. I don't bother to my makeup because Prompto will know I'm up to something and tell the others. I look down at my phone and realize that it's after 8. I finish pinning some of my hair back of eyes and slip my sandals. I smile as I look in the mirror and walk out of the bathroom. I hear someone gasp as I look up from my phone. "Picture perfect as always, sis." Prompto smiles as he hops off the couch and takes a selfie with me. I smile and lean over kiss his cheek. He blushes as he takes the picture. "Damn, babe. I'm actually sad that I'm going to be gone all day. You looking fucking sexy." Gladio smirks deviously at me. "I'm sure I can find a way to entertain myself." I respond and glance at Ignis, who hasn't said a word or looked away from me. "I'm sure you can. Just make sure not to wear my adviser out too quickly." Noctis says with that knowing look. I wink at him, "No promises." I say as saunter over to the prince and sit on his lap. "So what's for breakfast?" I ask. Ignis hands me a plate with bacon, eggs and toast. "Thanks." I smile up at the blonde before me. He nods and hands me a cup coffee.

I eat as Noctis gently traces the tattoo of wings that cover my back   
I eat as Noctis gently traces the tattoo of wings that cover my back. I shiver as it sends cold chills down my back. "Hey, Jessie, when did you get your wings?" Noctis asks. Everyone knew I had them plus more tattoos. "Gladio when did you get yours?" I ask, trying to get up to throw my plate away but someone wouldn't let me. Prompto grabs the plate and throws my plate away for me. "Um, we got them finished last May." He says. "How many tattoos do you got?" Ignis asks from the other side of Prompto. "Let's see here." I said, stopping to think. "I've got five." I said, freeing myself from Noctis's grip. I walk over and show him the tattoos on my back and leg. "The others are covered. But the sunflower matches Prompto's on his leg. Then I have one that matches with..." And I stop because I don't know if Ignis knows about Noctis's on his left side. "That matches mine." Noctis says, smiling. "Jessie, just strip and show him. We three have all seen you naked at some point." Gladio says. I sigh and try to find the zipper to the dress. Noct stands and walks over to me. He gently grabs the zipper and undoes it. He pushes the straps off my shoulders and lets the dress fall to my feet then does something I know that would piss any guy off. He leans down and kisses my the side of my neck while making eye contact with Ignis. He steps back and removes shirt. 

Ignis doesn't react, but I can sense the jealously on him   
Ignis doesn't react, but I can sense the jealously on him. "Those are quite the tattoos." He says in strained voice. Prompto looks around the room and down at his phone. "Guys, we should go. Jay's in the lobby waiting. Noctis puts his shirt then kisses my cheek. Gladio walks over and hugs me. Prompto smiles and hugs me. I sigh as I watch them walk out of our room. "Well, I didn't expect to be stripped and have my tattoos showed off as a prize." I grumble. "Jessie, how come I didn't notice those the other night? I mean I knew about the sunflower and the wings but the those three I have noticed." He says, standing up and walking toward me. He places a gentle hand on the roses on the left side of my stomach and traces them. "Because you have never really seen me naked before and the other night was a spur of the moment thing and the only thing you focused was my face and back." I stated. "May I ask about the roses?" He asks. I nod and look into his emerald eyes. "Do they cover the time you were badly hurt?" He ask in a quiet tone. He remembers. I mean everyone knew I was shot but no one talks about it. 

"Y-yes." I stammer shocked with wide eyes. "You don't have to tell me about it." He says. I slide the dress on my shoulders and he zips it up. "No, I think you, like the others, should know what happened." I say as I turn and look at him. "Okay." He says as we go sit on the balcony. I smile and inhale the scent of the woods. "Okay, so everyone knows I was shot a couple of years. I was out with Crowe, Libertus, Nyx and Pelna. We went to one of their favorite restaurants that serve Galahd style food. We were outside enjoying the music, when someone came up and tried to attack us because 'we are pawns of the king.' Nyx and Libertus managed to take two of them out but the last one pulled a gun and aimed at Crowe." I started. Ignis grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt tear drops fall on my hands. "Jessie, please stop." He tries again. I shake my head. "No, it's okay." I sniffle. I take a deep breathe and finish telling him the story. "I shoved her out the way and took the bullet but I shot them too. If I didn't take the bullet, it would have killed her. Better me be scarred than Crowe being dead." I finish with a sigh. "I'm sorry. What about the person you shot?" He asks. I look down at his hand on mine then look back up into his eyes. My body started shaking uncontrollably. I started sobbing and looked away. I can still see the young girl's face in my memories. I'm still haunted by that. "Ignis, she was 15, and I killed her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone who is reading this. The last few weeks have been rough for me. I've been suffering with my anxiety and depression like crazy. I haven't felt like dealing with anything the last little bit. I apologize for the slow af updates. Just been struggling with myself and my demons.


End file.
